Talk:Eiyuu no Uta/@comment-73.137.201.248-20161108020413
Here is the translation of the entire song from the movie which came out with subtitles today. Hope you enjoy it: Mienai kabe ni kakomarete (When the walls were closing in around me) Iki ga tsumarisou na mainichi (And my life was being choked away) Kimi no yasashii hohoemi dake ga (The gentle smile you showed to me) Mirai e michibiku hikari ni naru (Was the light that guided me onwards) Hoshizora ni te wo nobaseba (When these youths reached to the stars) Cassiopeia sae mo tsukameta (Then Cassiopeia itself was in their grasp) Hitomi wo tojireba sora datte tobeta (And if they shut their eyes, they could fly into the skies) Shounen tachi wa eiyuu datta (They were true heroes) Yume ni yabureta shunkan ano kuyashisa no naka de (When your dreams lay in ruins, & all seemed lost) Nagashita namida oboeteru kai? (Do you still remember the tears you shed?) Omoidoori ni naranakute mo jibun rashiku are(When things don’t go your way, stay true to who you are) Mayowazu ni ikiru tame (And let nothing sway your course) Tsuyoku are! (Be Strong!) Tsuyoku nare! (Become Stronger!) Hero ni nare! (Become a Hero!) Maketa toki koso ga chansu sa (In defeat, you can find opportunity) Kodoku na yoru ni taenagara (If you can brave those lonely nights) Tsukame victory yami ni mayotte mo (You will seize victory, & find the radiant dawn) Shizuka ni asahi ga michibiku darou (And escape the darkness you’re wandering) Haiiro no kumo wo tsukinuke aozora takaku tobitate (So break through those ashen clouds, & soar high into the skies) Kibou to iu tsubasa hirogete (Carried on your wings of hope) Sono yuuki wo furuitatase ai wo mamorinuke (Just rouse your courage, & fight in love’s name) Akiramezu ikiru tame (And let nothing hold you down) Tsuyoku are! (Be Strong!) Tsuyoku nare! (Become Stronger!) Hero ni nare! (Become a Hero!) Eiyuu no uta kuchizusamu unmei no period (So I whistle that hero’s song, the prelude to our destiny) Guuzen to iu kiseki no naka de (That await in all those miracles that find us) Kimi dake wo mitsumete kimi dake wo shinjite (I have eyes only for you, I trust only in you) Itsu made mo kimi wo aishitsuzukeyou (And will love you for all of eternity) Omoidoori ni naranakute mo jibun rashiku are (So when things don’t go my way, I stay true to who I am) Ashita wo ikiru tame (So I can face what tomorrow brings) Hoshizora ni te wo nobaseba (When I reached to the stars,) Cassiopeia sae mo tsukameta (Then Cassiopeia itself was within my grasp) Hitomi wo tojireba sora datte tobeta (And when I shut m eyes, I could fly into the skies) Ano koro shounen wa eiyuu datta (Even then, I was a true hero) Tsuyoku are! (Be Strong!) Tsuyoku nare! (Become Stronger!) Hero ni nare! (Become a Hero!) 見えない壁に囲まれて 息が詰まりそうな毎日 君の優しい微笑みだけが 未来へ導く光になる 星空に手を伸ばせば カシオペアさえも掴めた 瞳を閉じれば 空だって飛べた 少年達は英雄だった 夢に破れた瞬間 あの悔しさの中で 流した涙覚えてるかい？ 思い通りにならなくても 自分らしくあれ 迷わずに生きるため 強くあれ！ 強くなれ！ 英雄(ヒーロー)になれ！ 負けた時こそがチャンスさ 孤独な夜に耐えながら 掴め！Victory 闇に迷っても 静かに朝日が導くだろう 灰色の雲を突き抜け 青空高く飛び立て 希望という翼広げて その勇気を奮い立たせ 愛を守り抜け あきらめず生きるため 強くあれ！ 強くなれ！ 英雄(ヒーロー)になれ！ 英雄の詩 口ずさむ 運命の曲(プレリュード) 偶然という奇跡の中で 君だけを見つめて 君だけを信じて いつまでも君を愛し続けよう 思い通りにならなくても 自分らしくあれ 明日を生きるため 星空に手を伸ばせば カシオペアさえも掴めた 瞳を閉じれば 空だって飛べた あの頃少年は英雄だった 強くあれ！ 強くなれ！ 英雄(ヒーロー)になれ！